This invention relates to a metering device for liquids, in particular alcoholic liquors or spirits, which is adapted for application to bottles and other containers for liquids.
It is known that the metering of alcoholic liquors, in particular spirits, aperitives, and the like drinks, at the time of serving them, involves substantially two basic problems: one problem arises from the fact that each type of alcoholic liquor must be served in a different amount, e.g. an aperitif should be served in a larger amount than a bitter, and the latter in a larger amount than a strong alcoholic liquor, thereby one is required to know in advance the standard amount in which a given drink is to be served; and the other problem is that of obtaining exactly this standard amount.
Also known is that the metering out is mostly carried out visually and in accordance with past experience, such that errors in the metered amounts can be easily made. In the instance of a bar, pub or other public serving outlet, an error in the amounts served may lead to dissatisfaction of the customer, or alternatively, if repeated over a sufficient time period, result in an appreciable damage for the keeper.
In an attempt at obviating such drawbacks, automatic metering devices for bars and pubs have been introduced, whereby the metering operation is carried out by placing a glass or goblet under a delivery spout over which a bottle, containing the liquor or other drink to be served in metered amounts, is placed upside down. Such metering devices are constructed to accommodate several bottles at a time, each bottle being connected to a respective delivery spout, such as to enable, in accordance with the type of drink involved (aperitif, bitter, strong alcoholic liquor, etc.) the exact amount to be metered which corresponds to the standard amount provided.
However, these devices do not lend themselves to domestic applications, and have some limitations. First of all, these devices cannot be utilized for all the range of liquors normally made available at a bar or pub, but only the most frequently demanded ones, because a very large number of such devices would otherwise become necessary, with attendant increase in costs and space requirements. Secondly, the complication should be considered which originates from the necessity of replacing the various bottles upon the emptying thereof, which operation can only be effected after the bottles have been completely emptied as dictated by the upside down position of the bottles. Moreover, it should also be considered that during all the time required to fill the glass or goblet with the metered amount, the barman must hold the glass or goblet raised and pressed against the lower end of the delivery spout.